1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the use of magnets, preferably permanent magnets, to produce and control radial flux forces within the rotor of an electric motor or generator, wherein the motor forces are substantially radial, and counter-rotative forces are minimized.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art has been discussed in the above-described application and the remarks under “Description of the Related Art” are herein incorporated.
While it is true that radial electromagnetic forces occur in present electric motors and generators, such electromagnetic forces producing the working direction rotation of the rotor must overcome counter-rotative forces imposed upon the rotor, and it is this balancing of working-rotative forces versus counter-rotative forces which decreases the efficiency of conventional rotating electric machines. The invention pertains to methods for reducing the counter-rotative forces imposed upon the rotor.
3. Object of the Invention
The basic object of the invention is to provide an electrical machine using a stator and rotating rotor wherein magnetic flux forces producing reverse electromotive forces are substantially eliminated or beneficially re-phased in a practical manner in a radial direction to significantly increase the efficiency of operation of the electrical machine, and permit the electrical machine to be manufactured by conventional techniques, and permit the electrical machine to withstand relatively high rotative forces and speeds without adverse influence.